Lord of Darkness
The Lord of Darkness is the master of the underworld and the main antagonist of the 1985 movie classic, Legend. He was portrayed by Tim Curry. History Little is known about the Lord of Darkness is that he is the most powerful and malicious entity that overs all over the fiery underworld filled with all types of strange beasts and nightmarish creatures including giants, demons and goblins. And he represents the power of darkness, hence his name. His weakness is sunlight and any object of light. ''Legend'' He orders his most evil goblin, to capture 2 unicorns, the source of light in the mortal world. Also he grows a love for Princess Lily, a mortal woman whose beauty has captivated him while she is trapped in the hoary netherworld. He prays to his father and asks what to do with her. A strange voice tells him to turn her to his side by saying "set her free". As he lures her in his chamber within his domain, he charms her with an enchanted black dress, and as she dances, she puts on the dress, and changes into her dark side. At the same time, the Lord Of Darkness comes through a mirror to meet her, in his true form. During this, Lilli's beloved, Jack, Jack's friend Gump and their companions enter the Underworld, undetected, and overhear the brief "talk" between Lilli and Darkness as Darkness reveals that Sunshine is what can destroy him. She tells him that she will be his, if she gets to kill the last unicorn herself. During this "Dark Ceremony" that will signal an apocalyptic ice age with the sacrificed blood of the unicorn, She breaks the chain holding the unicorn and they manage to escape. Angrily he knocks her unconcious and Jack reveals himself and attacks Darkness before he attempts to kill her. The two warriors engage in a final battle as they sword duel each other. As Darkness starts to overwhelm Jack, Jack ducks Darkness' fire and grabs the horn of a murdered unicorn and stabs Darkness with it in the stomach. As the sun rises, Jack's companions use the mirrors to reflect the sunshine, making the sunshine hit the Lord of Darkness, Jack then sends him hurling out into space. At the very end, he does nothing but laugh while within the shadows. Appearence The Lord of the Darkness was huge and his skin was all red as blood. He has 2 black horns, and hooves and wears a black cape and black pants. Powers and Abilities The Lord of Darkness possess all vast demonic abilities and black magic. He can manipulate fire, step through mirriors and create illusions. He also says he can influence people through dreams which makes it his "speciality". Gallery Lordofdarkness.jpg Sadistic Lord of Darkness.jpg Darkness's defeat.jpg 18370154.jpg 3194-3.jpg Lord of Darkness.jpg Legend+(7-11)+Movie+CLIP+-+Darkness+Seduces+Lili+(1985)+HD+-+YouTube.png Darkness7-72.jpg Category:Dark Lord Category:Satan Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Empowered Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:In love villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Illusionists Category:Teleporters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Neutral Evil